Caos total
by Fairytail4eve123456
Summary: Lucy esta con Natsu una noche pero algo inesperado pasa el cree que ella es Lissana rompiedole el corazon, en el gremio es expulsada del equipo y no tan solo eso sino que es golpeada en el gremio abunda un caos total
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic , espero que les guste este**_

En una ciudad del reino de Fiore llamda Magnolia habia un gremio de magos muy particuliar llamado Fairy Tail.

En Fairy tail habia una fiesta 8 (muy normal para ellos)

Mira: Oye lucy que te pasa?

Lucy: No se , es que me siento rara cuando estoy con Natsu

Mira: Como rara explicate?

Lucy: No se como explicarlo mi corazon me palpita cunado se acerca y eso es malo ya que siempre estamos juentos en misiones

Mira: Ya veo….

Lucy: Que tengo?

Mira: Estas enamorada de el

Lucy: No , eso es imposible solo somos amigos

Mira: ummmm segura? (Tarde o temprano va a tener que darse cuenta de lo que siente por Natsu)

POV Natsu

No puedo creer lo que escuche , me siento un poco mal por ser un dragon slayer ya que pude escuchar algo que me resulto muy doloroso

FLASHBACK

Mira: Estas enamorada de el

Lucy: No , eso es imposible solo somos amigos

Fin Flash back

No se por que pero creo que Lucy se referia a mi, ya que todo el gremio dicen que seriamos bonita pareja bueno a mi no me incomoda sino que me gusta pero lo que dijo Lucy me rompio el corazon en mil pedazos que yo solo sea un amigo para ella

POV Mira

UMMMM? Lucy no se da cuenta de que ama a Natsu , y eso es increible ya que todo el gremio se da cuenta de eso los unicos lentos son ellos dos

Fin POV

-Derrepente entra el maestro al gremio sube al segundo piso y empieza a gritar-

Makarov:Mocosos ya me tienen artos con sus destrozos!

-El maestro saco una lista con todos los reclamos que le han llegado-

Makarov: Gray!

Gray : Si!

Makarov: Por que en la ultima mision te desnudaste en pleno parque de la ciudad , Natsu tu quemaste 5 casas y Erza tu cortaste 2 casas

Erza: LO siento maestro disculpe si es necesario me dejare golpear por usted!

Makarov: No seas asi esto es Fairy tail , un lugar para hacer lo que el corazon les plazca ya que ustedes son jovenes yo que ya soy viejo me are responsable por ustedes, saben por que? Porque nosostros somos

Todos en el gremio gritaron ¡FAIRY TAIL!

Makarov: Buenos olviden eso es hora de celebrar!

Tiempo de salto 1 de la madrugada

-El gremio como de costumbre durante el climax de sus celebraciones tenia destrozos , gente peliando y sobre todo borrachos-

Gray:Ey Cabeza de lava que pasa no aguantas la fiesta pareces niñita

-Natsu nunca le habia pasado eso en vez de responderle a Gray no hizo nada ya que estaba demasiado ebrio-

Gray: No es divertido pelear contigo en ese estado. ¡Ey Lucy!

-Lucy un poco pasada de copas pero estable-

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Gray: Llevate a este monton de basura a su casa?

Lucy: ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto exaltada-

Gray: porque eres la que vive mas cerca de el con un estado optimo

Lucy: Esta bien-contono de resigancion-no te preocupes yo me encargo

Tiempo de salto en la casa de Lucy

-Lucy entro sin problema a la casa de Natsu-

Lucy:¿Qué extraño la ultima vez que estube aquí esto era un basural? Bueno eso no importa dejare a Natsu en su cama

-Despues de dejar a Natsu en la cama a Lucy le dio demasiado sueño, eso mas ebria le provoco acostarse con natsu-

Lucy: Parece que estoy ebria-Con tono obvio-no pensaba que Natsu era tan dulce durmiendo

Natsu:Te Amo-hablaba en peor estado que Lucy ya que habia tomado demasiado-

Lucy: Yo tambien te amo

Natsu:YA que los dos nos amamos divertamonos un poco

Lucy: Ehhhhhhh!

Natsu: No seas asi yo siempre te ame

Lucy : Esta bien

-Haci paso la nocho en que ellos tubieron sexo y ya amanecia-

POV LUCY

Recien despertada , grande fue mi sorpresa al verme desnuda acostada con Natsu en las mismas que yo

Que bien la pase no puedo creer que pase la noche con el ho,bre que amo

-Derrepente empezo Natsu a hablar-

Natsu: Lissana, Lissana igual te quiero

Senti que mi corazon se rompia en mil pedazos Natsu pensaba que era Lissana, yo le entregue todo y el pensaba que era Lissana, sente como si mi acuchillaran el corazon mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos-Despues de reflexionar un momento me pare, me vesti y me fui a mi casa-

Esta bien Lucy tu sabias que esto podia suceder-Se hablaba ella misma llena de lagrimas en camino a su casa-

Tiempo de salto la semana siguiente

-Lucy no habia ido al gremio en ese lapso de tiempo y derrepente una luz se aparece en su habitacion-

¿?¿: Lucy no estes apenada yo cuando encuentre a ese estupido lo hare pagar

Lucy:Loki por favor no , tienes que comportarte(hablaba en un tono sin expresion)

Loki: Pero lo que te hizo ese imbecil no lo puedo perdonar

Lucy: callate al que le dices imbecil es al que amo y al final la que tiene la culpa fui yo el estaba borracho y yo me deje llevar

Loki: Esta bien-Decia desviando la mirada –Peo que vas a hacer

Lucy: tengo que vivir mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado aunque me duela, eso es lo mejor

Loki: Lucy(Con tono triste)

Lucy: No te preocupes estare bien


	2. Lo peor puede ser peor

Hola buenas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 , espero que comenten arto cualquiera recomendación e intentare subir un capitulo cada 2 dias ya que estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones

En el capitulo anterior

¿?¿: Lucy no estes apenada yo cuando encuentre a ese estupido lo hare pagar

Lucy:Loki por favor no , tienes que comportarte(hablaba en un tono sin expresion)

Loki: Pero lo que te hizo ese imbecil no lo puedo perdonar

Lucy: callate al que le dices imbecil es al que amo y al final la que tiene la culpa fui yo el estaba borracho y yo me deje llevar

Loki: Esta bien-Decia desviando la mirada –Peo que vas a hacer

Lucy: tengo que vivir mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado aunque me duela, eso es lo mejor

Loki: Lucy(Con tono triste)

Lucy: No te preocupes estare bien

Lucy POV

Hiba de camino al gremio al fin pude convencer a Loki que me dejara ya que yo se que hubiera causado un alboroto en el gremio por Natsu, estoy muy nerviosa ya que no e ido en una semana espero que estén feliz en verme

Tiempo de salto en el gremio

Llegue lo primero que hice fuen entrar y saludar a todos pero algo raro paso todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de enojado pensé que eso era normal ya que no soportan que los demás se aíslen

-Lucy se va a tomar algo a donde Mira pero ella de la nada se transformo en Satan soul-

Mira: Que mierda crees que haces aque zorra(con tono demasiado enojado)

Lucy : (muy sorprendida) Mira que te sucede que e he…

-Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Mira derrepente la lanza al otro lado del gremio-

Elfman: Mira no seas asi yo también me vengare

-Despues de eso Elfman igual se transforma y ataca a Lucy , pronto todos en el gremio la atacaban menos Natsu( que miraba con cara de desprecio), Gray Erza Wendi y los exeed

Tiempo de salto 10 minutos después

-Se abre la puerta del grmio dejando ver al maestro asombrado de lo que sucedia-

Makarov:QUE creen que están haciendo(gritaba enfadado)

-Lucy estaba un poco feliz ya que el maestro podía parar el sufrimiento que sentía pero algo que ecucho le hizo sentir aun peor-

Natsu:Viejo déjelos ella ataco a Lissana , ella se merece esto y mas , debería expulsarla de Fairy Tail

Lucy: Natsu(se le caian las lagrimas ) pensaba que eramos equipo que confiabas en mi

Gray: No seas tonta solo eras un remplazo para Lissana

Natsu: Pero cuando ella volvió no supiste nada mas que hacer que atacarla

Lucy: De que hablas yo no le he hecho nada!

Erza: Calla! Maetro expúlsela del gremio!

Makarov: No puedo hacerlo , ni siquiera se lo que ha pasado

Natsu: No importa igual te van a echar Lucy asi que ahora te expulsamos del equipo

-Derrepente una luz apareció al medio era Loke y lo primero que izo fue golpear a Natsu en la cara con todas sus fuerzas-

Loki:Maldito como te atrevez a hacerlo eso a Lucy , primero la tomos como carne y ahora la golpeas

Natsu: Callate esto no te incumbe

Makarov: Silencio!

Loki: No puedo creer que haya estado en este gremio

-Despus de eso Loki tomo a lucy en brazos y se la llevo-

Tiempo de salto 1 hora después con Loki

Pov loki

No puedo creer lo que paso que no confiaran en Lucy y que mas encima la hallan atacado. Eso ya no importa tengo que sanarla quedo muy dañada

Tiempo de salto 1 hora depues

Termine de sanar a lucy cuando de pronto noto algo raro en ella, estaba embarazada de ese bastardo


	3. ¿La verdad?

BUENAS YA ESTE CAPITULO ES EL 3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA COMENTEN PORFAA

EN EL CAPITULO ANERIOR

Pov loki

No puedo creer lo que paso que no confiaran en Lucy y que mas encima la hallan atacado. Eso ya no importa tengo que sanarla quedo muy dañada

Tiempo de salto 1 hora depues

Termine de sanar a lucy cuando de pronto noto algo raro en ella, estaba embarazada de ese bastardo

En el gremio

Makarov pov

(No pude creer lo que mis ojos veian Lucy lastimada y por sus propios compañeros e incluso ni su equepo le ayudaron)

Erza,Mira,Natsu,Gray a mi oficina

-Los 4 magos aceptaron y fueron a la oficina del maestro-

Me podrían explicar lo que acabo de ver!

Natsu: Lucy ataco a Lissana

Makarov: Que?

Erza: El tiene razón dejo a Lissana hospitalizada con riesgo vital

Gray:Gracias a dios que ella ya esta estable

Mira(llorando) Ella ataco a mi hermana , debi amatr a Lucy cuando tenia la oportunidad

Makarov: no me lo creo simplemente no me lo creo cuéntenme lo que paso

Erza: esta bien

Flash back 3 dias después de la fiesta en en gremio

POV erza

Esabamos llegando todo el equipo de una misionmenos Lucy que no quiso ir , la mison tardaba 1 mes pero resulto demasiado facial y volvimos en 3 dias

Natsu:No puedo creer que lucy no haya querido ir a la misión con nosotros

Happy: Aye

Grey: Dejala cerebro de llamas un momento que descance no le ara mal

Natsu: que dijiste pervertido!

Grey: que acaso quieres peliar!

Silensio los dos!

Gray y Natsu: Aye!

Wendi: jijijiji , a Lucy le hubiera gustado ver esto

Natsu : tengo una idea después del gremio vamos a ver a Lucy

Todos: Aye

Despues de eso nos encaminábamos al gremio cuando de repente vimos a lucy atacando a lissana con un latigo

Lucy:Que pasa perra parate te voy hacer arrepentir de volver de Edolas y haberme quitado a Natsu

Lissana: Disculpa(sollozando) no pensaba que te poniera asi

Lucy: Si no hubiera vuelto el que se hubiera acostado con natsu ese dia hubiera sido yo

-Natsu de repente sintió escaalofrio pensar que su sueño que tubo despus de la fiesta de dormir con lucy era verded pero no era lucy era lissana-

Lucy: ahora te voy a matar

-derrepente erza detuvo el latigo-

Erza:Que crees que haces lucy

Lucy :a son ustedes no se preocupen pronto terminare con ella

Natsu: De que diablos ablas

Lucy: no te procupes prontos seras mio( con tono temblorozo)

Wendi: Lucy….

Gray: Maldita si te vemos denuevo lo vas a lamentar

Lucy ( con tono de locura) No importa después de unos días se olvidaran de esto

-Lucy salió corriendo con natsu queriendo atraparla-

Erza: Natsu no te preocupes pronto la pillaremos y la haremos pagar

Fin Flash back

Makaroc: Asi que eso fue lo que paso

Natsu: i que va a hacer viejo la va a expulsar

Makarov: Tristemente si

-Otra vez apareció la luz saliendo Loki de esta-

Loki: no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a lucy (aguantándose las ganas de vengarse)

Natsu:Callate! Ella era nuestra compañera y nos traiciono (con ganas de llorar)

Loki: Compañera? No me hagas reir ni si quieras la defendieron cuando la golpearon sus demás "compañeros"

Natsu: Que acaso no sabes lo que le hizo a lissana!

Loki:No puedo creer que Lucy se haya enamorado de ti toma-lansadole una lacrima de video-mejor me voy ya que no puedo aguantarme las ganas de partirte la cara

-Loki se fue y lugo la lacrima se activo dejadno ver a todos lo que realmente había sucedido-

Natsu:Lucy…

Bueno el fin del cap 3 estos primeros cap los lanze en un solo dia espero poder seguir haci pero tengan por seguro que sacare como minimo 1 cada 2 dias

Pofavor comenten


	4. La tiste y dolorosa verdad

Hola no puedo creer lo adictivo que es escribir fanfic ya llevo 4 en un día y eso que ya estoy pensando en los siguientes capítulos. No se preocupen este fic lo voy a terminar si o si porque ya estoy cansado de leer y que no tengan final todos los capitulos voy a poner un trozo del anterior para que no se pierdan en la historia

** _ Capitulo 4: La triste y dolorosa verdad_**

**Loki:** no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Lucy (aguantándose las ganas de vengarse)

**Natsu:** Callate! Ella era nuestra compañera y nos traiciono (con ganas de llorar)

**Loki:** Compañera? No me hagas reír ni si quieras la defendieron cuando la golpearon sus demás "compañeros"

**Natsu:** Que acaso no sabes lo que le hizo a lissana!

**Loki:** No puedo creer que Lucy se haya enamorado de ti toma-tirandole una lacrima de video-mejor me voy ya que no puedo aguantarme las ganas de partirte la cara

-Loki se fue y luego la lacrima se activo dejando ver a todos lo que realmente había sucedido-

**Natsu:** Lucy…

-Los que estaban en la oficina del maestro no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas , la verdad era que ellos habían sido los villanos en la historia atacando a Lucy. Erza estaba destrozada traiciono a la que era como su hermana menor lo mismo le paso a Gray , Mira no lo podía creer ya que fue ella la que empezó la cacería de brujas y ahora que vio lo que realmente paso se sintió pésimo arrodillándose con un llanto desgarrador

**Mira:** No no no puede ser que hice Lucy Lucy Lucy (Mira entro en un estado de shock tremendo)

**Erza:** Lucy…. No puedo creer lo que te hicimos(Más calmada pero deprimida)

**Gray:** LU…(No podía hablar ya que la impresión le gano

-Natsu se quedo paralizado viendo lo ocurrido, Lucy realmente no hizo nada y el la desprecio. Humillo e incluso el fue el que la expulso del gremio, lugar que el sabia que era su única familia ya que su padre había muerto-

**Natsu:** Creo que me voy( salió corriendo sin expresión ninguna)

Flash back

La lacrima mostro todo lo ocurrido antes que el equipo de Natsu llegara

-Lissana caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose al gremio cuando de repente un hombre con capucha la espiaba, ese hombre hizo aparecer una Lucy enfrente de lissana-

**Lissana:** Hola Lucy! Como estas

**Lucy:** Hola lissana como estas

**Lissana:** Bien gracias

**Lucy:** No has visto a Salamander

**Lissana:** Salamander? No me hagas reír Natsu se fue a una misión

**Lucy:** Ya ve(el tono en que hablaba era inexpresivo)

**Lissana:** Que pasa acaso se pelearon?

**Lucy:** Esa es la idea

**Lissana:**ah?

-haci Lucy empezó a atacar a Lissana votándola al piso-

**Lucy:** Que pasa perra párate te voy hacer arrepentir de volver de Edolas y haberme quitado a Natsu

**Lissana:** Disculpa(sollozando) no pensaba que te pusiera así

**Lucy:** Si no hubiera vuelto el que se hubiera acostado con Natsu ese día hubiera sido yo

**Lucy:** ahora te voy a matar

-De repente Lucy ataca a Lissana la cual no tuvo reacción , paso el tiempo la gente veía horrorizada lo que sucedía cuando de repente alguien apareció-

-de repente erza detuvo el látigo-

**Erza:** Que crees que haces Lucy

**Lucy :**Ah son ustedes no se preocupen pronto terminare con ella

**Natsu:** De que diablos hablas

**Lucy:** no te preocupes prontos serás mío( con tono tembloroso)

**Wendy:** Lucy….

**Gray:** Maldita si te vemos de nuevo lo vas a lamentar

Lucy ( con tono de locura) No importa después de unos días se olvidaran de esto

-Lucy salió corriendo con Natsu queriendo atraparla-

**Erza:** Natsu no te preocupes pronto la pillaremos y la haremos pagar

Luego de eso la lacrima se rompió ya que había cumplido su objetivo-

Fin Flashback

POV NATSU

-Natsu salió corriendo de la oficina del maestro y luego del gremio con lagrimas iba a buscar a cierta persona la cual el la había lastimado-

No puedo creer lo que hice tengo que encontrar a Lucy pronto

-de repente un gato azul lo siguió-

**Happy:** ¿Natsu adonde vas tan rápido?

**Natsu:** Voy a buscar a Lucy

**Happy:** Natsu déjalo Lucy es mala

-De repente Natsu paro de golpe –

**Natsu:** Happy lo vi todo Lucy no hiso nada malo

**Happy:** De que hablas nosotros vimos a Lucy atacan…..

**Natsu:** Esa no era Lucy era una copia

**Happy:** En toses lo que lo hicimos a Lucy(con tono triste)

**Natsu:** (Con lagrimas en los ojos) si

-Todo el gremio quedo en shock si lo que decía Natsu era verdad lo que le hicieron a Lucy no tenia perdón de Dios de repente Erza y Gray salieron de la oficina-

**Erza:** Natsu espéranos tenemos que hablar todos con Lucy sobre lo que paso

**Gray:** Verdad! Tenemos que disculparnos antes de que la perdamos para siempre

**Natsu:** CALLATE! ( con voz furiosa)

-Después de eso los tres fueron a la casa de la rubia pero al llegar encontraron un paisaje desolador-

**Natsu:** Lo siento Lucy( Decía llorando sin detenerse)

**Yo:** Que les Pareció El capitulo espero que les haya gustado


	5. La carta y el adios

**Hola ya esta el capitulo 5 gracias a los primeros 4 que comentaron la historia en el próximo capitulo se los agradeceré de mejor forma **

-Todo el gremio quedo en shock si lo que decía Natsu era verdad lo que le hicieron a Lucy no tenia perdón de Dios de repente Erza y Gray salieron de la oficina-

**Erza:** Natsu espéranos tenemos que hablar todos con Lucy sobre lo que paso

**Gray:** Verdad! Tenemos que disculparnos antes de que la perdamos para siempre

**Natsu:** CALLATE! ( con voz furiosa)

-Después de eso los tres fueron a la casa de la rubia pero al llegar encontraron un paisaje desolador-

**Natsu:** Lo siento Lucy( Decía llorando sin detenerse)

-Natsu, Happy, Erza y Grey vieron que la casa estaba vacía –

**Erza:** (Triste) Lucy no se como te hicimos esto

**Gray:** (mismo estado que Erza) No te merecemos Lucy

**Happy:** Lucy…

-el pobre gato era el que se mostraba mas apenado por lo ocurrido , ya que Natsu se encontró en un estado de shock saliendo de la casa corriendo pero sin lagrimas-

**Happy:** Natsu

**Erza:** (un poco mas calmada) Happy déjalo el no lloro pero se que es el que se siente peor de nosotros , de seguro va a buscar a algún lugar alejado para poder estar solo

**Happy:** Pero Natsu es mi amigo tengo que estar con el

**Gray:** Eso Happy nadie lo pone en duda pero déjalo tiene que pensar en muchas cosas como nosotros

-Ya con Natsu en acantilado-

**Natsu:** ( Soltando lagrimas) Lucy no se como pude desconfiar en ti , no tan solo eso si no que yo fui el que empezó con lo de expulsarte del gremio sabiendo que era lo que tu mas amabas

-Tiempo de salto al día siguiente-

-Todos los que estuvieron en el hecho se encontraron en Fairy tail menos Levy ,Gajel ,Lily , Jet ,Droy ,Juvia ,Laxus , la tribu del trueno , Gildarst y obviamente el miembro al que expulsaron ayer. El gremio estaba muy callado todos estaban tristes por lo sucedido hasta que un cierto peli rosa interrumpió dirigiéndose al maestro-

**Natsu:** Viejo(voz enojada) hay que buscar a Lucy si o si

**Makarov:** Hijo tienes razón desde ahora búsquenla para que pueda volver a su casa

Todos en el gremio: Aye( Con optimismo)

-Ya había pasado un buen rato y se habían asignado los equipos todos iban menos el maestro que cuidaba el gremio , Elfman y Mira que estaban cuidando a su hermana en el hospital cuando de repente Loki hizo presencia.

**Loki:** Maestro tome( entregándole la carta al pequeño)

**Makarov:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Loki:** es la carta de renuncia a Fairy tail de Lucy

**Makarov:** (con tristeza) Ya veo

**Natsu:** Loki( con tono enojado) ¡Dime donde esta Lucy!

**Loki:** ¿Qué? Acaso quieres terminar el trabajo( Loki ya estaba poniéndose en guardia)

**Natsu:** No ( ya se calmo) solo quiero disculparme para que vuelva al gremio

**Loki:** estas loco como dices eso luego de las cosas que le hiciste pasar

**Natsu:** Para eso la voy a buscar (enfadado otra vez) necesito decirle que lo siento y aunque tu no quieras la voy a encontrar

**Loki:** Natsu(mas calmado) Lucy esta conmigo en un lugar que no te lo diré , lo único que te digo es que ni tu ni el gremio la busquen ya que pienso que eso le haría entrar en un estado de shock que puede ser peligroso

**Natsu:** Pero ahora sabemos la verdad(intentando convencerlo)

**Loki:** A Lucy no le dolió los golpes que recibió sino que la desconfianza de su supuesta familia

**Makarov :** Muchas gracias Loki( Cortando la conversión de el dragón slayer con el espíritu)

**Loki:** No es nada solo quiero que me quite la marca del gremio por favor

**Makarov :** esta bien ( Hizo un conjuro para desaparecer el logo del gremio en la espalda de Loki )

**Loki:** Bueno me voy espero que les vaya bien solo les advierto que si alguien se acerca a Lucy lo matare sin piedad.

**Makarov:** Estas en todo tu derecho( Asistió serio)

-Luego de eso el espíritu se fue dejando a todos con incógnitas sobre la carta de Lucy-

**Natsu:** Maestro por favor lea la carta

**Makarov :** Esta bien

_**De Lucy para Fairy tail:**_

_**Lo que paso me hizo recapacitar muchas cosas las cuales están en esta carta **_

_**Maestro: Usted fue un padre para mi pero ahora tengo que dejarlo por favor quíteme la marca de Fairy tail. Espero que este bien y por favor cuide de su salud**_

_**Para Erza: Fuiste como mi hermana me ayudabas en todo , éramos tan feliz ¿No crees? Pero me dolió mucho la actitud que tomaste en el gremio , eso me dio a entender que solo fui alguien ordinario en tu vida que solo era una persona mas , aunque parece que eras así conmigo no mas Solo te pido que protejas a todo el gremio y de corazón no como a mi**_

_**Para Grey: En realidad no se que decirte yo pensaba que éramos unido con todo lo sucedido en isla galuna y las demás misiones pero eso fueron solo eso misiones, que estés bien y te fijes en Juvia que esta locamente enamorada de ti**_

_**Para Happy: No se que decir igual solo espero que te valla bien con Charle**_

_**Para Wendy y Charle: Usted solo son niñas así que no les culpo de nada ojala que vivan felices ya que las aprecio mucho**_

_**Para Natsu: En realidad fuiste el que mas me impresiono entiendo que querías a Lissana pero yo aun siendo tu amiga pasando tantas cosas contigo que incluso llegue a amarte me respondieras de esa forma dándome la espalda, eso sin duda fue lo que mas me dolió, pero yo no importo, lo que te tienes que preocupar es de Lissana ya que si viste la lacrima que envíe alguien esta detrás de Lissana y la tienes que proteger ya que se lo que sienten mutuamente.**_

_**Para todos: Esto es una despedía ojala que sea para siempre y por favor no me busquen**_

_**Se despide: Lucy Heartfilia**_


	6. El adios

_**Hola muchas gracias a los únicos cuatro que han comentado **__**hitomi kinomoto**__** , **__**Kaori kawai **__** , **__**Guiiillle**__** y por ultimo y no menos importante al primer que comento **__**The Midnight Nightmare**__**. **_

* * *

_**Para Natsu: En realidad fuiste el que mas me impresiono entiendo que querías a Lissana pero yo aun siendo tu amiga pasando tantas cosas contigo que incluso llegue a amarte me respondieras de esa forma dándome la espalda, eso sin duda fue lo que mas me dolió, pero yo no importo, lo que te tienes que preocupar es de Lissana ya que si viste la lacrima que envíe alguien esta detrás de Lissana y la tienes que proteger ya que se lo que sienten mutuamente.**_

_**Para todos: Esto es una despedía ojala que sea para siempre y por favor no me busquen**_

_**Se despide: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**EN UN BOSQUE CON LUCY**_

**Loki:** Lucy ya volví

**Lucy:** Hola Loki como te fue?

**Loki:** bien, ¿Pero estas segura de lo que haces? Acuérdate que ya no estas sola

**Lucy:** (frotándose el estomago) Lo se y es por eso que quiero que nazca en un lugar apto ya que se que cerca de Natsu no lo va a ser

**Loki:** ¿Segura que es solo ese el motivo?

**Lucy:** no, también no puedo estar cerca de los que me golpearon, se que ellos eran mis amigos y que vieron a una falsa yo, pero igual me duele su desconfianza (ya empezando a botar algunas lagrimas)

**Loki:** Esta bien (suspiro) pero sabes que los demás espíritus celestiales y yo siempre te apoyaremos

**Lucy:** Lo se bien (con una sonrisa)

_**En el gremio**_

-Ya habían pasado algunas semanas y el grupo formado por los Shadow Gear, Gajel y Lily volvían de su misión-

**Levy:** Hola a todos! (con una sonrisa el la cara)

-ella sabia que algo había pasado ya que nadie le respondió ni siquiera su mejor amiga-

**Levy:** ¿Dónde esta Lu-chan?

-Nadie respondía solo caían lagrimas de algunos miembros-

**Gajel:** (Gritando) Ey enana espéranos!

**Jet y Droy:** Si Levy-chan espéranos

**Levy:** ¿alguien que me diga que paso con Lu-chan?

**Erza:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) Lucy se fue del gremio

**Levy:** Quee! Eso no es posible porque ella quisiera irse de Fairy tail , si ella ama este lugar y somos su familia

-Estas palabras de Levy hicieron sollozar de nuevo al gremio entero cuando derrepente algo los interrumpió-

**Gray:** (llorando) Se fue por nuestra culpa la insultamos , la avergonzamos e incluso…

**Levy:** (enfadada) ¡ E incluso que!

**Gray:** ( Entrando en desesperación por sus palabras) La atacamos

**Levy :** No eso no es posible , no es posible nuca le harían nada a Lu-cha(entrando en un estado de negación)

-Gajel , Jet , Droy y Lily miraron sorprendidos la situación , no lo podían creer que allá pasado eso-

**Gajel:** Que mierda paso cuando no estábamos ( furioso) y donde esta Salamander!

**Lily:** Cálmate Gajel todo debe tener una explicación

-Todo el gremio era una funeraria cuando de repente una animosa y feliz maga de agua entro por la puerta del gremio-

**Juvia:** Gray-sama Juvia le a traído un regalo de la misión (con corazones en los ojos)

-Grey ignoro por completo a la maga de agua-

**Juvia:** Gray-sama la rival de amor de Juvia le hizo algo?(Buscando a la maga celestial con la vista)

-Todos de nuevo sintieron una punzada en el corazón a escuchar a Juvia buscado a su rival de amor-

**Levy:** Juvia , ellos expulsaron a Lu-chan( llorando con impotencia)

**Juvia:** ¿ que?

**¿?:** Eso es verdad a media

-Cierto mago con pelo azul y un signo en el rostro acaba de entrar al gremio llamando la atención de todos-

**Erza:** Gerald , a que te refieres?

-Gerald vestia de Mystogan para no poder ser reconocido ya que era unprofugo-

**Gerald:** Mi investigación me trajo a magnolia , mas específicamente al gremio

**Natsu:** (que al escuchar esas palabras quería saber mas) a que te refieres a investigación?

**Gerald:** E estado investigando cierta magia oscura que saca lo peor de uno , es un poco parecido a lo que provocaba Nirvana-

**Grey:** Entonces fuimos hechizados?

**Gerald:** Si

**Natsu:** No , Ahora si que tengo que ir a buscar a Lucy

**Todos:** ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ay que explicar lo que paso! ¡Le pediremos perdon!

**Maestro :** Tienen razón hay que traer a Lucy lo mas pronto posible

**Levy:** Si , encontraremos a Lu-chan Y le explicaremos lo que paso

**Natsu:** si , Iremos por ti Lucy( Ya con una sonrisa de lado a lado)

-Todos en el gremio estaban felices , saber que podrían explicar lo sucedido y tener a la maga de espíritus estelares con ellos , hasta que algo inesperado pasó un mensajero del consejo entro por la puerta-

**consejo:** Donde esta el maestro Makarov?

**Makarov:** Aquí estoy

**consejo:** lo siento mucho(entregándole una carta y saliendo del gremio al instante)

**Erza:** maestro que dice la carta?

**Maestro:** enseguida la leo

-el después de leerlo quedo anonadado-

**Happy:** Maestro ¿Qué dice?

**Maestro:** esta bien ( tenia una voz quebradiza)

_**Consejo mágico:**_

_**Tenemos la triste noticia que anunciar , un miembro de Fairy tail , la señorita Lucy Heartfilia ha sido hallada muerta en las cercanías de un bosque en deplorables condiciones por lo que su cuerpo fue quemado y sus cenizas lanzadas al mar.**_

_**Sentimos mucho la perdida para su gremio el consejo les da su mas sincero pésame**_

-Todos habían escuchado lo que el maestro dijo , pronto el gremio se transformo en un funeral todos llorando descontroladamente, pero el que se sentía peor era Natsu que al ver una pequeña oportunidad para encontrar a Lucy y declararse se vio pisoteado y sobre todo por que el fue quien tuvo la culpa-

**Natsu:** Lucy, todo es mi culpa(con un llanto desgarrador)

**Happy:** Lucy (Igual que su dueño)

**Erza:** Natsu no te eches la culpa, nosotros fuimos hechizado (Intentando no llorar)

**Natsu:** Lo se pero Lucy…(ya arrodillado no pudiendo dejar de llora)

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? comenten porfavor


	7. El milagro de la vida

_**Consejo mágico:**_

_**Tenemos la triste noticia que anunciar , un miembro de Fairy tail , la señorita Lucy Heartfilia ha sido hallada muerta en las cercanías de un bosque en deplorables condiciones por lo que su cuerpo fue quemado y sus cenizas lanzadas al mar.**_

_**Sentimos mucho la perdida para su gremio el consejo les da su mas sincero pésame**_

* * *

-Todos habían escuchado lo que el maestro dijo , pronto el gremio se transformo en un funeral todos llorando descontroladamente, pero el que se sentía peor era Natsu que al ver una pequeña oportunidad para encontrar a Lucy y declararse se vio pisoteado y sobre todo por que el fue quien tuvo la culpa-

**Natsu:** Lucy, todo es mi culpa(con un llanto desgarrador)

**Happy:** Lucy (Igual que su dueño)

**Erza:** Natsu no te eches la culpa, nosotros fuimos hechizado (Intentando no llorar)

**Natsu:** Lo se pero Lucy…(ya arrodillado no pudiendo dejar de llora)

* * *

**_Unos días antes con Lucy_**

**Loki:** Lucy enserio que quieres que piensen eso?

**Lucy:** Si es lo mejor que todo sea así

**Loki:** Esta bien yo hablare con Gemi y Mini para que vengan

**Lucy:** Gracias Loki! No me queda mucha magia

-El espíritu estelar desapareció y luego de un rato volvió ahora con los espíritus de la constelación de géminis-

**Gemi:** Hola Lucy

**Mini:** Como estas

**Lucy:** Mejor ,gracias por preguntar pero quiero que me hagan un favor

**Gemi:** Esta bien

**Mini:** pero, ¿Qué quieres?

**Lucy:** Quiero que lleven esta carta al gremio

**Gemi y Mini:** Lucy olvídate de ellos , no se meren tu preocupación

**Lucy:** No sean así ya les conté que Gerald me explico que Natsu y los demás estaban con un hechizo

**Gemi :** ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

**Mini:** ¿Vas a volver al gremio?

**Lucy:** No , esta carta dice que estoy muerta

**Loki:** Por favor podrías explicarte mejor lo que quieres hacer

**Lucy:** He estado pensando en vivir solos los dos (Sobándose el vientre) y unirnos a algún gremio después de que nazca

**Loki:** Bueno ,esa es tu decisión y sabes que todos nosotros te apoyaremos

**Lucy:** Gracias( con una sonrisa)

**Loki:** bueno este es el plan Gemi y Mini se transformaran en un miembro del consejo y le entregaran esta carta al maestro

**_En la actualidad en el hospital del gremio_**

-Dos magos de Fairy tail estaban de visitando a su hermana que ya había retomado el conocimiento-

**Lissana:** Mira-nee , Elf-nichan como están

-Ambos magos le contaron a su hermana y explicaron que realmente no fue Lucy quien la ataco-

Lissana: Eso ya me lo esperaba , con el poco tiempo que la conozco se que ella no es así y también que nunca llamaría a Natsu Salamander , así que ¿me podrían decir donde esta Lucy? para poder hablar con ella( Ella no sabia lo sucedido y con una sonrisa esperaba hablar Con Lucy)

**Mira:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) Por nuestra culpa Lucy a muerto

**Lissana:** ¿Qué? (sorprendida) Por favor explícate

-Así paso el tiempo y Mira le explico lo que le hicieron en el gremio y la carta enviada por el consejo mágico-

-Así pasaron 9 meses del fatico día-

**_Con Lucy_**

**Lucy:** Ahhhh! Loki ayúdame (acosta sosteniéndole la mano muy fuerte al espíritu)

**Loki:** Tranquila Lucy estamos para ayudarte solo inhala y exhala

-Estaban en medio del parto, Lucy apretaba demasiado fuerte la mano del león , mientras Acuario , Virgo y Aries recibían al pequeño rubio-

**Virgo:** Felicidades princesa( Sin expresión ninguna) Es un varón

**Aries:** Que tierno

**Acuario:**( Tomando al bebe y poniéndole en los brazos de su madre) y Lucy como se va a llamar

**Lucy:** ( Ya tranquila y con una felicidad tremenda) Se va a llamar Haru

**Loki:** (sobándose la mano que la rubia le apretó) ¿ Y por que Haru?

**Lucy:** Por que el es mi felicidad es mi primavera ( Haru en japonés significa primavera)

En el gremio en ese momento

-Ya los meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Lucy y casi la mayoría lo había superado menos una persona con cabello rosa quien ya no tiene ese carácter explosivo , sino que ahora era una persona demasiado seria-

**Happy:** Natsu esta bien?

-Natsu estaba en un estado raro estaba llorando , estaba triste pero también tenia una sonrisa tremenda-

**Natsu:** En verdad que no se estoy triste pero feliz , es como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo muy importante

**Lissana:** Natsu es normal eso ya han pasado 9 meses pero debe de ser difícil haber perdido a la mujer que amabas( sentándose al lado del dragón slayer)

**Natsu:** No te equivocas todavía no puedo vivir sin ella

* * *

Yo; que les pareció el capitulo un poco corto , pero ahora que lucy y Natsu saben la verdad , que pasara y Natsu sabra que lucy esta viva y acaba de ter a su hijo el cual se llama a Natsu


	8. La vida 10 años despues

Hola he estado leyendo los pocos comentarios sobre la historia y e decidido que en vez de tirar hartos capítulos cortos voy a lanzar uno Largo. Pero creo que este va a ser el último por una semana ya que se viene una semana llena de prueba de fin de año, pero después de eso se viene el relajo y las vacaciones :)

* * *

_**10 años más tarde**_

_**Con Lucy**_

-Ella se encontraba viviendo en una cabaña en un bosque cerca de la ciudad de Crocus (la de los juego mágicos) la casa era pequeña , solo consistía de una pieza , un baño , una cocina y un comedor .Lucy ya con 28 años ya estaba mucho mas madura , había dejado las minifalda y vestía con pantalones ajustados y polera manga corta-

**Lucy:** Loki! Puedes ir a buscar a Haru, debería de estar jugando cerca del rio

**Loki:** (El espíritu vestía igual que siempre ya que los espíritus no envejecen) Esta bien, solo si aceptas tener una cita romántica solos los dos (El espíritu ya la estaba seduciendo con los brazos encima de sus hombros)

**Lucy:** Si claro! ( Sarcásticamente) , ya deja de bromear y ve a buscar a Haru antes de que se enfrié la comida

**Loki:** Esta bien ( deprimido)

El espíritu se fue caminando hacia el lago que estaba a unos 5 min de distancia de la cabaña-

**Loki:** (el estaba pensando estas palabras) Debo apurarme o si no Lucy me va a matar (su cara se inundo de miedo en pensar en lo que la rubia le haría)

-Loki ya estaba cerca del lago cuando vio a un niño comiendo un pescado asado-

**Loki:** Ehh Haru que haces, si tu mama sabe que comes fuera de la casa te va a castigar

**Haru:** ¿Qué dices gato salmón? (Burlándose de Loki)

**Loki:** Niño malcriado , ya te he dicho que me digas tío Loki o tío Leo ( Gritando enfadado)

**Haru:** Ya relájate un poco tío no seas tan exaltado ( Lo decía mientras movía su mano en signo de que se debería calmar)

**Loki:** Esta bien te perdono , pero no se que dirá tu madre si le cuento que estabas comiendo fuera de tu casa ( Con risa malévola )

**Haru:** Mmm , me pregunto que dirá si le digo que me trataste mal (Decía pensativo con una sonrisa en la cara)

**Loki:** No te atreverías!

**Haru:** Solo mira y aprende ( con una sonrisa que pronto la cambio a una cara triste) , mama , mama tío Loki me trato mal me molestaba mucho (lloraba con unas lagrimas de cocodrilo)

**Loki:** (Rindiéndose) esta bien , yo no le diré nada ¿esta bien?

**Haru;** OK!

-Cabe decir que Haru tiene 10 años es rubio con la cara de Natsu y los ojos de su madre , viste con ropa parecida a la de Natsu con pantalones anchos blancos y polera abierta sin mangas pero los colores eran diferentes en vez de negro era color amarillo con bordes blancos)

Tiempo de salto hasta llegar a la cabaña

**Lucy:** Al fin llegaron , no demoraron mucho

**Haru:** Mama (emocionado) le hice una carrera al tío y le di paliza

**Loki:** Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras hecho trampa ( enojado apuntando al niño)

**Haru:** De que hablas te caíste solo (Hablaba de manera indiferente)

**Loki:** Como que solo, yo vi como tiraste una cascara de plátano en donde pisaba (apuntando de nuevo)

**Haru:** De que hablas debes de estar confundido pues yo no me acuerdo

**Lucy:** (pensando: que lindos que pena que esta felicidad se acabe pronto para mí ,cambiando a una cara triste)

**Haru:** (al darse cuenta del cambio de cara de su madre) Mama que te pasa

**Lucy:** Nada, no te preocupes y anda a sentarte a comer

**Haru:** Esta buen!

Tiempo de salto ya en la noche

**Loki:** Eh Lucy ya acosté a Haru

**Lucy:** Gracias no puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido después de comer debió de jugar mucho en el lago

**Loki:** (Cambiando su voz a una seria) Que piensas hacer , sabes en la situación en que estas

**Lucy:** (igual de seria) E estado pensando mucho y tendré que volver y pedirle a EL que se haga cargo de Haru

**Loki:** (ya con una voz melancólica) Increíble no , ya han pasado 10 años desde que te fuiste del gremio me pregunto como se encontraran

**Lucy:** No se pero de seguro todos tienen una familia, incluso EL y debo de hacerme la idea de eso

_**En magnolia**_

-El gremio mas escandaloso de todo Fiore , Fairy tail se encontraba alegre como siempre peleas , gente borracha , todo lo común para el gremio que para las personas común no tendría nada de normal ,(pero igual al cabo de 10 años sus miembros eran diferentes)

**Mira:** Riu cariño podrías venir un momento ( Riu hijo de Laxus y Mira tiene 9 años su poder es transformarse en un demonio dios de la electricidad de carácter de líder , es la viva imagen que su padre)

**Riu:** Enseguida mama , espérame un rato Diosuke

**Diosuke:** No te preocupes ve ( Diosuke hijo de Erza y Gerald , su padre junto a Merody y Ultear fueron liberados de todo cargo por parte del consejo con la condición que su gremio independiente se uniera a Fairy tail como una rama del gremio, siguiendo con el niño tiene 9 años tiene la personalidad de su padre calmado , es igual que su padre cuando niño solo que con la diferencia que tiene el cabello rojo y no tiene tatuaje en el rostro)

**Ur;** (acercándose a Diosuke) Ehh , Dio Quieres ir a una misión conmigo (Ur hija de Ultear que es madre soltera es la viva imagen que su abuela con el pelo corto su mama es soltera usa la magia de arca del tiempo)

**Dio:** No gracias tal vez luego

**Roki;** Ur no te preocupes yo iré contigo a la misión , yo Roki quien va a superar a dios (Tiene la personalidad de Blackstar de Souleater usa la magia de take over de bestia)

**Ur:** (deprimida) no gracias yo quería ir con Dio

**Lina:** Oye Roki déjala no vez que quiere pasar tiempo con su Dio ( Hija de Levi y Gajel dragón slayer de hierro tiene personalidad bipolar)

**Ur:** Gracias Lina ( de pronto se sonroja) Eso es mentira

**Iris:** (deprimida) por lo menos tienes a alguien que te gusta (poniéndose a llorar) Iris no tiene a nadie ( Iris hija de Gray y Juvia tiene la misma magia y personalidad que su madre)

**Chris:** Cálmate hermanita no es para tanto ( Chris hermano mayor e Iris es la viva imagen e su padre usa la misma magia pero gracias a dios no tiene su costumbre de desvestirse)

De repente sale alguien de la oficina del maestro-

**Laxus :** Oigan mocosos( Dirigiéndose a los niños) deberían de dejar de causar desorden en las misiones ya tengo muchas cartas de disculpas que escribir (Laxus es el nuevo maestro ya que Makarov murió hace 6 años por causa naturales)

Todos los niños: Disculpe

De repente se abre la puerta dejando ver un niño de pelo plateado con un peli rosa atrás-

**¿?:** Increíble me voy por un mes a una misión con papa y dejaron un alboroto

**¿?:** Música no seas así , esto es Fairy tail (Sonriendo y lanzando llamas por la boca)

**Mira:** Ara ara Así que ya volviste Natsu y ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

**Natsu:** Si , bien resolvimos muy rápido la misión así que nos quedamos algunos días entrenando

**Música:** Tía Mira papa tiene razón deberían tener mejores misiones

**Mira** ( Con la sonrisa de siempre) : Ara ara Música para ti y tu padre todas las misiones son muy fáciles

**Música:** Por eso mejor danos algunas misiones clase S

**Laxus:** (interrumpiendo a su mujer) Música debes ser mago clase S para poder hacer una

**Música:** Pero por que no me dejan ir con papa el es mago Clase S ( intentando persuadir al maestro)

**Laxus:** Mocoso si quieres ir a una misión así espera que primero seas seleccionado para dar los exámenes

**Natsu:** Hijo, Laxus tiene razón debes tener calma

**Música:** Tú no tienes el derecho de decirme eso

**Natsu** ¿Por qué?

**Música:** Estuve investigando y me entere que fuiste a una misión S cuando ni siquiera eras uno y no tan solo eso si no que llevaste a una novata contigo

**Natsu:** (su cara cambio a seria): Cállate! Me voy a casa

**Música:** ¿Qué dije?

**Erza:** (escucho la conversación y fue a hablar con el niño de pelo plateado) Música , Natsu nunca te conto pero esa novata era una de las personas mas querida por tu padre y aun le duele su perdida aunque fuera ya ase 10 años

**Música:** y porque nuca me ha contado sobre ella?

**Grey:** ( que al igual que Erza se metió en la conversación) Ella se llamaba Lucy y era a la persona que mas Amo Natsu por eso le cuesta hablar sobre eso incluso a ti

**Música:** Ya veo (dijo pensativo)

* * *

Yo: Que les pareció el capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho espero que comente mas y me den ideas ya que siempre es bueno tener ayuda.

**_Ahora le dejo como están Los miembros del Gremio después de los 10 años como también a los nuevos miembros_**

* * *

**Natsu: **viste igual que siempre ahora es mago clase S y aun sigue esperanzado de encontrar a Ignnel

**Música:** NO VOY A CONTAR MUCHO DE YA QUE ME SIRVE PARA LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA , COMO SU NOMBRE LO DICE TIENE EL MISMO pODER K EL MUSICA DE RAVE MASTER , ES DE PELO PLATEADO

**GRAY:** IGUAL QUE NATSU ES MAGO CLASE S

**JUVIA:** DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE LUCY SE ACERCO MAS A GRAY Y AHORA TIENEN DOS HIJOS

**CHRIS:** HIJO MAYOR DE GRAY Y JUVIA TIENE 9 AÑOS TIENE EL PELO DEL COLOR DE SU PADRE ES TRANQUILO Y PROTECTOR CON SU HERMANA MENOR , NO TIENE LA COSTUMBRE DE DESVESTIRSE DE SU PADRE

**IRIS:** TIENE 5 AÑOS HERMANA MENOR DE CHRIS TIENE EL PELO LARGO MISCO COLOR DE SU HERMANO ES TIMIDA AL IGUAL QUE SU MADRE , ES MAGA DE AGUA Y TIENE LA ILUCION DE ENCONTRAR A SU AMOR

**LAXUS:** NUEVO MAESTRO DE FAIRY TAIL SUFRIO LA PERDIDA DE SU ABUELO HACE 6 AÑOS POR CAUSA NATURALES Y AHORA TIENE UNA PERSONALIDAD PARECIDA A SU ABUELO

**MIRA:** ERA NOVIA DE LAXUS MUCHO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LUCY PERO DE FORMA CLANDESTINA SIGUE IGUAL CON LA SONRISA QUE LES CARACTERIZA

**RIU:** HIJO DE LAXUS Y MIRA TIENE 9 AÑOS ES IGUAL QUE SU PADRE USA LA MAGIA DE TRANSFORMACION LA CUAL LO TRANSFORMA EN UNA CLASE DE DEMONIOCON CON ALAS AMARILLAS Y QUE DESPRENDE ELECTRICIDAD

**GAJEL:** DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE LUCY FUE UN GRAN APOYO A LEVI Y SE LE DECLARO ES MAGO CLASE S

**LEVY:** DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SU AMIGA QUEDO DEVASTADA , TUVO GRAN APOYO DE GAJEL QUE CON DESPUES SE CONFESARIA TIENE UNA HIJA

**LINA:** TIENE 8 AÑOS TIENE PELO LARGO NEGRO SU PADRE LE ENSEÑO MAGIA DRAGON SLAYER DE HIERRO

**ELFMAN Y EVERGREEN:** SON PAREJA Y TIENEN UN HIJO

**ROKI:** TIENE 6 AÑOS HIJO DE ELF Y EVER TIENE LA MAGIA DE TAKE OVER Y SU PERSONALIDAD ES MUY ENGREIDA DICE QUE SERA MAS FUERTE QUE DIOS AUNQUE NO ES MUY BUENO EN BATALLA

**GERALD:** FUE LIBERADO DE TODO CARGO PERTENECE A LA RAMA DE CRIME SOSIERE ( NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE ESCRIBE) DE FAIRY TAIL ESTA CASADO CON ERZA Y TIENE UN HIJO

**ERZA:** ESTUBO MUY DEPRIMIDA POR LA MUERTE DE LUCY PERO CUANDO RETIRARON LOS CARGOS A GERALD FORMO UNA FAMILIA CON EL

**DIOSUKE:** TIENE 9 AÑOS SUS AMIGOS LE DICEN DIO ES IGUAL QUE SU PADRE EXEPTO EL COLOR DE SU PELO QUE ES DE COLOR ESCARLATA Y NO TIENE EL TATUAJE EN SU ROSTRO USA LA MAGIA METEORO DE SU PADRE Y EL EQUIPAR DE SU MADRE CONVIRTIENDOLO JUNTO A RIU Y MUSICA EN LOS MIEMBRO JOVENES MAS FUERTES

**ULTEAR:** AL SER LIBERADA DE CARGOS SE UNIO A FAIRY TAIL PERTENECIENDO A LA RAMA DE CRIME ES MAMA SOLTERA DE UNA NIÑA

**UR:** HIJA DE ULTEAR TIENE 7 AÑOS ESTA ENAMORADA DE DIOSUKE USA LA MAGIA DE ARCO DEL TIEMPO

**LISSANA:** TIENE UN NOVIASGO CON STING DE SABERTHOR SE JUNTAN DE VEZ EN CUANDO Y ESTAN PENSANDO EN CASARSE

**WENDI:**YA MAYOR DE EDAD LE CRECIO EL BUSTO ESTA ENAMORADA DE ROMEO COMO EL DE ELLA ( UNA RELACION PARECIDA A LA DE BIZCA Y ALZAC ANTE DE LO DE TENJORIMA)

**HAPPY :** VIVE CON CHARLE TUVIERON UN HUEVO HACE POCO

**CHARLE:** VIVE CON HAPPY

**LILY:** VIVE CON GAGEL Y LEVY ES MUY SOBREPROTECTOR CON LINA

* * *

CHAO CREO QUE NO PUBLICARE EN UNA SEMANA POR QUE SE ME VIENEN MUCHAS PRUEBAS

Porvavor comenten me pase 3 horas pensando y escribiendo y me vendria bien para la moral


	9. El regreso

Hola disculpen por demorarme tanto aunque viendo los demás fic estoy rápido, pero yo estoy arto de esperar una semana o más para leer una historia

_**Voy a añadir " " para señalar que el personaje esta pensando**_

* * *

**Música :** "no puedo creer que Natsu no me allá dicho de lo de Lucy , me pregunto que tan seria hubiera estado su relación si todavía estuviese viva.

**Riu:** Hola Música , veo que ya volviste

**Música:** si , ¿Por qué?

**Riu:** Quiero tener una batalla contigo

**Música:** Esta bien, en una hora mas

**Riu:** Ya

_**Tiempo de salto 1 hora**_

**Mira:** No puedo creer que Riu desafiara a Música otra vez

**Erza:** no te preocupes es igual con Dio , no logran soportar que Música sea mas fuertes que ellos

**Mira:** Tienes razón por algo están los genes de sus padres

**Erza:** Bien dicho , pero lo de Música es increíble ,es solo 4 años mayor pero es capaz de realizar misiones peligrosas por si solo

**Mira:** Tienes razón , por lo único que Laxus no lo asciende es por su corta edad

**Erza:** además de que es uno de los más fuertes del gremio entero

-De repente las dos mujeres se callaron para lograr ver la batalla-

**Música:** Y que tal Dio as mejorado desde nuestra ultima batalla

**Dio:** Ni lo digas al fin seré capaz de vencerte

**Música :** esta bien

-De repente la batalla comenzó-

**Dio:** Take over demonio del trueno!

-Así Dio se transformo en su bestia-

**Música:** Esta bien empieza tú

**Dio:** Bola del dios del trueno!

-Dio lanzo una esfera de electricidad-

**Música:** Silver maker: Escudo

-El escudo creado por Música hizo pedazo a la bola-

**Dio:** Mierda

**Musica:**Bien , ahora es mi turno , Silver maker erupción!

-El ataque lanzado creo lanzas de plata desde el suelo debajo de Dio lanzándola hacia el cielo dañando a Dio-

**Música:** Estas bien (acercándose a su rival ya derrotado)

Dio: gracias ( ofreciéndole la mano) aunque ni siquiera pude acercarme

**MUSICA:** No lo creas te has vuelto muy fuerte

-Así paso el rato y las heridas de Dio fueron sanadas por su madre-

_**Con Lucy**_

**Lucy:** Haru prepara las maletas pronto

**Haru:** Si mama

**Loki:**Asi que se van a Magnolia

**Haru:** Si , he leído sobre un gremio muy fuerte que hay , pero como era que se llamaba (pensando)

**Lucy:** Fairy tail (con nostalgia)

**Haru:** Como lo sabes?

**Lucy:** Yo y Loki fuimos miembros del gremio

**Haru:** Y porque nunca me dijiste

**Lucy:** Nunca me lo preguntaste

**Loki:**jajajajajaajaja

**Haru:** De que te ríes gato salmón (enojado)

**Lucy:** Haru mas respeto!

**Haru:** esta bien mama (asiendo rabietas)

-Mientras Lucy retaba a Haru Loki se reía de el ya que estaba detrás de Lucy –

**Lucy:** Loki? Que crees que haces

**Loki:** Nada ,nada

_**Tiempo de salto después de tener todo lo arreglado**_

**Haru:** Mama es bonita Magnolia?

**Lucy:** SI, no es una ciudad grande pero mucho mas grande que los pueblos que conoces

**Haru:** Que genial!

-Después de la charla Loki se marcho al mundo celestial , mientras que Lucy y su hijo se van a Crocus para poder tomar el tren hacia magnolia-

**_Ya en la estación de trenes_**

**Haru:** Wow! Que impresionante ciudad

**Lucy:** Verdad que Crocus es la ciudad mas cerca del bosque , pero nunca vine contigo

**Haru:** Es que nunca me llevaste a tus misiones (haciendo un berrinche)

**Lucy:** Jajajajaja esta bien , por eso nos vamos a Magnolia para poder unirnos a Fairy tail

**Haru:** Y yo podre hacer misiones solo ( los ojos con ilusión)

**Lucy:** No es para tanto realizaras misiones en equipo , aun estas muy chico para realizarlas solo

**Haru:** No importa, con tal de hacerlas

-Derrepente el tren que va a Magnolia llego a la estación-

**Haru:**…

**Lucy:** Que te pasa?

**Haru:** Mama , ¿Por mejor nos vamos caminando? ( con cara de niño degollado)

**Lucy:** que cosas dices , son como dos semanas caminando

**Haru:** Pero tu sabes lo que me pasa en los transportes (suplicando)

**Lucy:** no te preocupes yo estaré contigo para cuidarte " Tanto se parece a EL"

**_Tiempo de salto 10 minutos para llegar a Magnolia_**

**Haru:** Mama , Mama bajémonos ya ( el niño estaba demasiado mareado)

**Lucy:** Que cosas dices (riéndose entre medias) quedan más o menos como 10 minutos para poder llegar , así que tranquilízate y no vomites

**Haru:** Nuca mas me subiré a un tren (lo decía de la misma forma de Natsu) lo juro por mi vida

**Lucy:** Siempre dices lo mismo , pero cuando te emocionas se te olvida en un segundo "Es igual que el , me pregunto como estará si tendrá familia , si estará solo , NO NO NO Lucy olvídate de el seguro debe tener una familia feliz con Lissana y ni se acordara de mi , pero debo hacer que se lleve bien con Haru ya que no me queda mucho tiempo" AHHH (con tono cansado)

**Haru:** Que-e-e t-e-e pas—s-sa ma-ma

**Lucy :** Nada no te preocupes cosas mías " Me pregunto como reaccionara Haru con el , ¿lo aceptara? , y lo mismo va con el de seguro no querrá nada con el ya que ni sabe que estuvo conmigo esa noche , el piensa que fue Lissana"

_**En el gremio**_

**Música:** oye papa vámonos a una misión que ya estoy aburrido

**Natsu:** De que hablas Música? Recién acabamos de llegar deberías de divertirte un poco ¿no te parece?

**Música:** Esta bien ( con tono cansado) es que solo no me gusta cuando te llevo ebrio a la casa , te pones muy pesado ¿lo sabes?

**Grey:** Oye cerebro de llama deberías hacerle caso a Música, en verdad te pones demasiado pesado cuando tomas

**Natsu:** De que hablas princesa de hielo? Mejor no te metas y ve a ponerte ropa

**Grey:** (mirándose) desde cuando?

**Chris:** Desde como mas o menos cuatro horas

**Grey:** Enserio!

**Iris:** Si papi te vez muy chistoso cuando te comportas así (riéndose)

**Grey:** Viste lo que hiciste llama párlate, por tu culpa mi Iris se burlo de mi ( con ira y lagrimas en los ojos)

**Erza:** Que pasa aquí! (con su voz tenebrosa igual que siempre)

**Natsu y Gray:** Nada somos los mejores amigos ( tartamudeando)

**Erza:** Enserio? (levantando una ceja)

**Natsu y Gray:** Ay sir

**Chris:** Papa compórtate por favor (regañándolo)

**Música:** Y tu papa deberías de tener un poquito de vergüenza y deberías aprender a comportarte

**Levy:** Déjalo Música Natsu fue así y seguirá siendo así

**Música:** Tienes razón Levy

_**Con Lucy y Haru**_

-acababan de llegar a Magnolia-

**Haru:** Mama vamos a Fairy tail ( alegre)

**Lucy:** ni lo pienses, primero debemos buscar un lugar donde alojarnos

**Haru:** esta bien (sonriendo) " no importa me escapare luego"

**Lucy:** En que piensas Haru ( Alzando una ceja)

**Haru:** No nada ( con nerviosismo) " si me pilla mama me castigara , no aun peor llamara a la tía acuario" ( al pensar en la sirena tuvo mucho miedo pensando como era ella cuando el se portaba mal)

**Lucy:** Ya vamos a buscar a mi antigua casera para saber si tiene algún departamento para arrendar

_**En la casa de la casera**_

Casera: O Lucy cuanto tiempo, te he echado de menos , pensaba que después de lo que te paso nunca volverías (increíblemente estaba abrazándola llorando , pues aunque ella era extrita con la renta , aunque la quería mucho)

**Haru:** ¿Qué paso? (levantando una ceja)

**Lucy:** Nada solo un mal entendido (después se acerco al oído a la casera para poder decirle que ella nunca le conto la verada y que el es su hijo)

-Haru estaba oyéndola ya que el nunca le conto que tenia los oídos muy bien desarrollado ( no por ser grande si no que debido a los instintos de dragón slayer)-

**Haru:** (pensativo) "de que verdad estarán hablando , mama oculta muchas cosas sobre cuando vivía en aquí en Magnolia"

**Casera:** creo que viniste para saber si tengo algún departamento para poder vivir con tu hijo

**Lucy:** Claro no importa cuanta sea la renta total nos uniremos a Fairy tail

**Casera:** (pensativa) si eso es lo que quieres , tengo una que es un poquito mas grande de la que te arrendaba y no es muy cara

**Haru:** "Fairy tail , que habrá vivido mama para que la señora se comporte así con ella"

-Luego de eso la casera los llevo a conocer la casa-

**Lucy:** Que bonita (Con una sonrisa) ¿Cuánto es la renta?

**Casera:** Son 100.000 joyas

**Lucy:** La quiero!

**Casera :** Esta bien toma la llave , adiós cuídense (alejándose de la casa)

**Lucy:** ya Haru entremos , voy a llamar a virgo para que nos traiga las cosas que están guardadas en el mundo celestial

**Haru :** este bien (con voz de flojera) " tengo una idea para zafarme de esta"

-Lucy dejo sus llaves en la entrada a excepción de virgo y fue a revisar las habitaciones-

**Haru:** Es mi oportunidad, puerta de géminis yo los invoco : Gemi y Mini

**Gemi:** Ola Haru

**Mini:** Vamos a jugar

**Haru:** Gemi y Mini no es tiempo para jugar necesito que se transformen en mi y estén con mi mama

**Gemi y Mini:** esta bien pero después jugamos los tres

**Haru:** ya es una promesa (sonriéndole a sus espíritus favoritos)

-Gemi y Mini se transformaron en Haru y fue a ayudar a Lucy mientras Haru se arrancaba de la casa-

Haru: ( ya en la calle) a ver donde será el gremio quiero conocer el gremio

-Haru caminaba sin cuidado cuando su hombro choca con el del alguien más-

**_Unos minutos antes en el gremio_**

**Música:** oye papa me voy me esta dando sueño

-Natsu tenía su común pelea con grey-

**Natsu:** Esta bien cuídate Música

**Música:** De que te preocupas sabes que solo algunos cuantos me pueden vencer

-pronto el maestro le toco el hombro-

**Laxus:** oye Música no estés tan confiado hay gente mucho mas fuerte en otros lugares, es bueno tener un poco de confianza pero no abuses de ella

**Música:** Lo se viejo solo digo que en Magnolia todos respetan a Fairy tail y nadie se atreverían a atacar a un miembro

**Laxus:** (sonrió) "así que viejo , me esta llamando igual como todos te decían solo espero hacerlo igual que tu abuelo"

-Música fue a su casa pensando muchas cosas como quien era la tal Lucy y porque Natsu actuó así cuando se la recordó , pensando mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta que choco con otra persona

**Música:** e tu tienes que disculpar (serio)

**Haru:** (igual de serio) ¿por que yo? Si tu fuste el despistado

**Música:** no te conviene comportarte así , mejor discúlpate si no quieres que te deje derrotado en un segundo y me pidas perdón llorando

**Haru:** En verdad te tienes mucha confianza veremos si actúas igual que como hablas

-Así los dos niños que no se conocían iban a empezar a luchar

**Música:** Silver maker lanzas!

**Haru:** Puño del león!

* * *

Yo: que les pareció el capituloo , quien ganara entre Haru y Música , espero que les guste el capitulo menos mal que la semana ya termino y solo queda la ultima prueba del año y después adiós al infierno vulgarmente conocido como colegio


End file.
